


Holding You

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji have sex and contemplates about their relationship.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It has been awhile. I just wanted to write a nice smut scene for my favourite pairing.  
> Hope you all enjoy it.

“What are you thinking of?”

Fuji suddenly asked, stopping Tezuka from capturing the round nipple as he went down on the slender figure. They were both naked, laying on that familiar bed.

Hovering above the slender figure, he took a quick glance towards the clear blue eyes, questioning the question.

“Why?” He asked before returning his attention to the red coloured nipple inches away from his lips, completely exposed and defenceless. 

He took the budding nipple, softly sucking the sensitive tip. The prodigy underneath him started to move restlessly.

“Nothing…” Fuji whimpered, “It’s just… Ughn-.. you have that look.” The blue-eyed male continued, moaning in-between as the coarse tongue went over the exposed nipple, teasing and flicking the sensitive tip.

Using his other hand, the stoic figure pinched the other pair and rubbed them repeatedly until they grew larger and more sensitive than usual. His index finger then pushed the swollen tip, pushing the naked prodigy further. 

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji called out raggedly. His moans filled the one bedroom apartment. 

The ex-captain soon released the swollen nipple, with one of them completely covered and dripping in saliva. 

He kissed the heaving chest, leaving his mark on the pale white skin that slowly turned bright red. The trail continued on as the stoic figure began to lower himself, to reach the leaking manhood that stood erect.

Droplets of precum dripped from the tiny slit that Tezuka quickly rubbed with his thumb, eliciting another cries from the prodigy.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned again, his body trembling from the increasing stimulation.

Without words, the ex-captain took the erect manhood in his mouth, enveloping the sensitive organ with pressure and heat. 

The slender figure whimpered and tugged the dark coloured hair, causing the other to wince slightly in pain. As the soft and warm lips continued to move up and down on the erect cock, pleasuring the prodigy, the sounds that escaped Fuji’s parted lips filled the one bedroom apartment.

Fuji then released his grip on the dark coloured hair to grab hold of the surrounding the white sheet. His body was burning and trembling, hips moving to the same rhythm as Tezuka’s mouth that has increased its pace.

Noticing that the prodigy was close, Tezuka used his hands to tease the round balls, causing another sharp cry from the flushed body. He then used his thumb to graze the tight ring of muscle, awakening it, before slowly pushing his middle finger inside the twitching entrance. 

“Ughn-!!” The prodigy cried sharply, clamping down on the single digit.

His body curved, pushing against the soft bed as Tezuka fought the tightness. 

The finger slid deeper, trying to reach that particular spot. As the inner flesh continued to clench around him, Tezuka rubbed the sensitive lining while teasing the round balls with his other hand and took the prodigy’s cock deep in his mouth, sending vibration to the sensitive organ.

The prodigy’s body spasmed, pulling the white sheet towards him. 

“C-coming!” He cried out, spurting thick cum deep inside the ex-captain’s mouth. 

Tezuka kept his lips on the twitching manhood, gulping down the fresh cum. It was a familiar taste and texture, one he hadn't tasted for awhile. Keeping his finger inside the twitching entrance, Tezuka rubbed the swollen prostate, having reached the sensitive spot. 

The prodigy’s hips moved in the same rhythm as the finger, despite the soft cry of protest that escaped from the parted lips. 

Tezuka then released the twitching cock out of his lips, after swallowing the rest of the cum that was inside his mouth. A long string of saliva connected his lips and the prodigy’s cock before he licked them clean. The twitching cock continued to spurt droplets of cum, further drenching the manhood and the exposed stomach.

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji mewled, flushing bright red. He was breathing slowly, chest moving up and down, taking in the much needed air.

Thin layer of sweat covered the naked body, glistening the skin that was covered in bite marks. Both nipples stood erect and swollen, quivering against the cold air as traces of saliva began to dry. 

Lips slightly parted, face blushing bright red, strands of hair glued to the petite face, framing the beautiful feature, it was mesmerizing to watch.

Fuji was always like that, Tezuka thought to himself, as he found himself catching his breath.

Grabbing the nearby bottle of lube, the stoic man poured a generous amount around the tight ring of muscle and his fingers. He then moved the finger that was already inside, in and out of the tight entrance, slightly twisting it to widen the ring of muscle and allowing the cold lube to enter the inner flesh.

Fuji mewled again, shaking his lower half to the rhythm of the finger. The cold lube was slowly heating up and spreading inside him.

“Tezuka…” He whimpered while nibbling on the lower half of his lips. 

Tezuka knew what the prodigy wanted and brought his face closer, keeping his finger inside to tease the swollen prostate. 

Face to face, the tennis player kissed the soft lips, gently and passionately, asserting his tongue inside the opened mouth.

Fuji tasted himself as their tongues intertwined. He moaned lewdly through the open mouth, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. His legs were spread, pushing against the bed as the stoic man inserted another finger, further stretching the tight ring of muscle.

“T-Tezuka!” The prodigy moaned again, his body torn between pleasure and pain.

The fingers moved in and out of the slender figure rapidly, coating and spurting the clear lubricants at the same time. Tezuka kissed the parted lips once more, distracting Fuji from the moving fingers. The body underneath him trembled as he parted his fingers to widen the entrance as far as he could, exposing the red coloured flesh to the cold air that entered through the gaping hole. 

Fuji immediately broke the kiss and grabbed hold of the stoic man’s back, digging his fingers on the bare skin. His body was burning and spurting precum that drenched his stomach.

“S-slow-!” The prodigy quickly whispered, out of breath when he noticed another finger was entering him. Droplets of tears were dripping down from his closed eyes.

“Ughn-” Tezuka nodded.

He moved his three fingers gently, as requested, and ignored the stinging pain on his back caused by Fuji breaking his skin.

The inner flesh was clamping down hard on his fingers.

“Fuji…” Tezuka whispered, right beside the flushed ear.

The prodigy trembled when he heard his name, allowing the three digits to move smoothly. It didn’t help that Tezuka then nibbled on the soft ear lobe, further teasing the already sensitive body.

Curving his back, Fuji released his grip on the body above him. “Tezuka…” He whimpered. “Come…” He said, eyes wide open.

The tennis player almost lost his control. He was also hard, dripping with precum that fell onto the prodigy’s body.

Withdrawing his fingers that were covered in lubricants and anal juice, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured the clear liquid on his own cock. 

Fuji kept his legs wide open, providing a clear view for the ex-captain to see the twitching entrance and the hard manhood dripping with precum. The area around the entrance was red and glistened with lubricant. Breathing heavily, the flushed chest moved up and down rapidly. The slender figure appeared to be close.

Tezuka stroked his manhood to coat the whole length in lubricants before positioning the hard cock against the twitching entrance.

Fuji held his breath when the other held down his legs and slowly entered him. His beautiful back curved immediately, pushing against the soft bed.

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji moaned the name. One hand gripped the bed tightly while the other went between his legs, grazing the manhood that was entering him. 

The ex-captain continued to insert himself inside the hot and soft entrance. There was still resistance, but due to the lube, his cock was able to penetrate the slender figure with ease.

They both groaned as the manhood disappeared inside the tight hole. It has been a while for the both of them.

“Fuji…” Tezuka whimpered softly, losing himself in the burning heat. 

He was about to move when the other stopped him. He saw the reaching arms and moved closer. Fuji then wrapped his arms around him and used him as leverage.

Tezuka held the trembling figure close, keeping his arms around the thin waist as they sat together on that bed. 

Keeping the erect manhood inside him, Fuji looked straight at the stoic figure.

“Ne…” The prodigy whispered, placing his temple against the other closely. “Am I still needed?”

Tezuka’s eyes quickly widened. He opened his mouth, only to have them shut by the soft lips.

Fuji moved his lower half slowly, grinding the erect cock with his stretched entrance. Their tongues twisted together, lips opened and closed, drawing air from each other. 

The stoic figure tightened his grip on the moving body, grasping the soft buttocks. Fuji’ legs were beside him, pushing against the bed for support. The inner flesh was tight, enveloping and massaging his lower half with its bumpy texture. 

It was almost too much for Tezuka.

He broke off the kiss soon after, heart beating loudly, thinking of the previous remark that continued to echo in his mind.

“Fuji,” He called out, watching the clear blue eyes. “I-” The prodigy stopped him again. 

He fell to the bed soon after, having been pushed by the slender figure. Fuji continued to ride his erect cock.

With a soft smile, the blue-eyed male opened his mouth again. His own erection stood hard, dripping precum all over Tezuka’s stomach. “If.. we didn’t go to the same school, would we still be like this?” The prodigy asked, curving his back beautifully.

The slender body, blushing bright red, was dripping in sweat. Fuji continued to move, pleasuring the figure underneath him. He was out of breath and quivering from the stimulation as he guided the erect cock to hit the sensitive spot. 

Moaning softly, Fuji leaned down, capturing the stoic man’s lips that started to curl. 

“I would like to think-... Ughn-” He continued, moaning in-between. “That... we would still be like this, connected because of tennis… and that you-... ughmm…” Fuji moaned again, trembling. He was close. “That you… would still be looking at me… even if tennis wasn’t involved…”

Tezuka opened his mouth again, only for Fuji to kiss him. The slender figure moaned sharply, drowning out the groan of protest coming out of the stoic figure.

Fuji came soon after, trembling around the tightly wrapped arms. He laid his head against Tezuka, breathing in the much needed air.

“Fuji…” The stoic man called out.

“I know.” The other replied. “It’s foolish… it’s just-”

Tezuka interrupted the prodigy this time. He turned the exhausted figure around, switching their position.

Looking straight towards the teary blue eyes, he thrusted deeply.

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji moaned, shivering. His lips parted open.

The ex-captain moved his lower half again, sliding his cock out of the stretched entrance before thrusting back, purposely hitting the sensitive prostate.

Fuji squirmed underneath him as he repeated the movement. 

The slender figure’s erection grew, despite having climaxed beforehand. The hard manhood touched Tezuka’s stomach, leaving trails of leftover cum and precum that started to spurt out of the tiny slit.

Fuji moaned again, curving his back against the soft bed. Tezuka quickly captured the parted lips, twisting their tongues together.

They held each other tightly, rocking their bodies in the same rhythm. Holding his breath and moaning desperately, Fuji came again, dryly. There was no cum spurting out of his trembling cock this time, while Tezuka filled the twitching entrance with his seeds.

Breathing in the much needed air, the ex-captain rested his head against the other. Their temples touched, enabling him to stare into the clear blue eyes.

“You asked me…” He said, while keeping his cock inside the slender figure, spilling every last drop into that twitching entrance. “What I was thinking of…” 

Fuji widened his eyes before diverting his gaze. “D-Don’t worry about it, Tezuka...” He replied, tightening his grip on the sweaty tennis player.

“I was thinking of you.” Tezuka answered bluntly. “I’ve always been thinking of you.”

The magnetic blue eyes returned to him, quivering as if looking for an answer.

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji whimpered. “Just-... Don’t-” He mumbled, unsure.

The ex-captain ignored him and continued. “I don’t know... if we would still be like this... if we didn’t go to the same school, but all I know is that…” He paused, breathing in the afterglow scent. “I’m lucky that you are here, right now, in my arms.” 

Fuji called out to him again, as if relieved by the answer.

“I’ll hold you, as long as you want.” He simply said, embracing the person underneath him.

….

  
  


They graduated a long time ago, creating that distance between them.

It was also his decision to leave Japan permanently after U-17 to pursue his professional career, leaving his families, friends… and Fuji.

_ “I’ll be here.” _ The prodigy told him, willing to try a long distant relationship.

Fuji’s last smile remained with him until this day.

They tried to make it work, they really did, despite their busy schedule - him with the training and Fuji with his start-up career, but the distance was there, straining both of them.

“Come with me…” Tezuka couldn’t help but to whisper his wish to the sleeping figure beside him. 

He caressed the slightly flushed cheek, knowing it was selfish for him to ask Fuji to drop everything and come with him.

In the end, he could only hold the sleeping figure close, until the day Fuji decided no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.
> 
> This was originally going to be a kinda fluff support scene touching on the death of Miura a little bit because Shirota Yu was so emotional while singing that Kiseki song that it touched my heart. But in the end, it turned to something else. Still fluff but with a bit of angst.
> 
> Anyway, I know I haven't update the other fic for a very long time. Will try to finish it somehow. 
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are appreciated as always.


End file.
